Not Like The Other Girls
by pearldesu
Summary: When he first saw her, with her sun-bleached caramel hair and her tan skin, Tamao knew right away that she was not like the other girls. - A one-shot twist on Konno Tamao's beach confession. Set during the second year around Christmas time.
It'd been two years since Tamao had first met her.

The Student Council was set to arrange a number of things for the Sports Festival, and he needed to meet with the track team captain. When he first saw her, with her sun-bleached caramel hair and her tan skin, Tamao knew right away that she was not like the other girls. He watched her run for a mile around the track before he was able to speak to her. She jumped hurdles with finesse, and those long, lean legs of hers pounded towards the ground beneath her feat.

"Mao-kun. **Ma~o-kun!** "

A devilish prod at his cheek severed his attention from the pleasant memory. Nervously, he eased back into reality, and he glanced over at the beautiful young woman who pursed her lips up at him.

"Am I boring you, Mao-kun?"

"N-No, Miu-san. I've just got a lot on my mind."

Tamo fiddled with the hem of his sweatshirt and sighed as she stepped in front of him. No longer able to avoid the way her hazel orbs beamed at him like heavy sunshine on a Japanese summer day, Tamao's lips gently turned up at her look of determination. She folded her arms across her leather jacket and furrowed her brows.

"You're normally more comfortable than this, Tamao. There's something wrong, and I know it. So, before I have to tickle it -" Her fingers jousted towards the male's midsection, and he shrunk away from her touch. "- out of you, I humbly suggest that you tell me what's got you so caught up in thought that you won't even skip rocks with me like you promised."

That's one of the reasons why he accepted her offer to go to the beach today. It was cold, and it was nearing Christmas now, but the way that her cheeks glowed a fevered peach when she got cold was quite possibly the main reason why he accepted. They had been going out for a while now. Not as boyfriend and girlfriend, but close enough. He was sure that if she had confessed by now, that would have meant that she wanted what he wanted. Why did it hurt so bad, but not enough to where he could do anything? The end drew near and he'd have to say something eventually.

A poke at his abdomen brought him back down to Earth, and he sighed.

Maybe today.

"You're being really mean, Mao-kun," She cocked her head to the side adorably before turning around to the shoreline. A minute of careful thinking, and Miu had procured one of the best rocks on the beach. Flat and smooth - perfect for skipping across the sea. Miu palmed the stone in her hand as she drew her arm back. Like a bow string, she released the salt-laden stone towards the water, where it bounced against the water like it were rubber for a few paces before sinking down into the ocean.

She was good at bothering him. Hell, she was good at lots of things, but especially that. But she knew when to stop, and Tamao loved that about her. There had been few times that he had gotten a chance to actually indulge Miu's prying mind's eye, mostly because he was too nervous to open up to her even more than he already had.

After what seemed like a painfully long silence, he ochre haired young man took a couple of steps forward and aligned himself with the pretty blonde. Tamao slowly and carefully laced their fingers together. A little shocked, Miu glanced down at their joined hands and up at Tamao, who was still fixated on the sea. She looked back at it, too.

"Miu-san?"

"Yes, Mao-kun?"

Her voice danced in the air like little hymns of miniature angels, bringing forth a beautiful sound just for him. Only for him.

"I want to tell you something, so hear me, alright?"

Miu had looked back up towards Tamao, and he grabbed her other hand. God, was he nervous. She nodded. It was either now or never. Tamao couldn't stand for never.

"I leave for university soon. I won't get to see you very much after that..." He sighed, glancing down at his feet before meeting her curious gaze once more. "So, I just... I wanted... I want to tell you that I've enjoyed these last two years of getting to know you. Coming to all of your track meets, letting you help me with council work, going to the zoo and watching you laugh at the hippos because you say they look funny..."

Miu smiled as she laughed. Both were one of a kind. Her incisors gleamed underneath the glow of the setting sun, and the little bleats of joy came out sounding kind of like hiccups. It made Tamao smile, too.

"I love you, Miu-chan. I love you so much."

For a second, Tamao could swear that he saw tears welling in Miu's eyes, but before he got the chance to continue surveying her face, she embraced him. Her arms wrapped tightly around his midsection, and she nestled her head in the curve of his sternum. She smelled of brown sugar.

"I knew you would confess. I just never wanted to bother you. I wanted you to do it on your own. Thank you," She sniffled a bit. She was crying. "Thank you for doing it on your own."

Tamao let his fingers graze her cheek, swiping away the little tear droplets that stained her face. Happy or sad, Tamao never liked seeing her cry.

"I love you, Tamao-kun."

Tamao wasn't sure who kissed who first, but the gentle force of their lips was enough to break him down completely. He had never felt more at home with any other person on this planet. He was sure, now more than ever, that Kobayashi Miu was the love of his life.


End file.
